The game of love
by GuiltyHime
Summary: Aisha loves her normal life until she comes into contact with Elsword, the playboy...(re-posted XD ...)


Me: Hello~ This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it won't  
bore you out . (and sorry for the weird title)  
Elsword: All stories you're gonna make are probably boring  
too anyway *yawns*  
Me: Mean- Wait what...HOW'D YOU GET HERE!? O A O  
Rest of the Elgang: HEY DON'T FORGET US TOO! D:  
Me: Q A Q what's happening...?  
Everyone except me: Oh um...this is a dream!  
Me: O-Okay...anyway...enjoy!

Classes are:  
Elsword: Rune Slayer, 16 years old  
Aisha: Elemental Master, 16 years old  
Rena: Wind Sneaker, 16 years old  
Raven: Blade Master, 16 years old  
Eve: Code Empress, 16 years old  
Chung: Deadly Chaser16 years old  
Ara: Forever with the same class, 16 years old  
They won't have their fighting related things, Eve and Rena  
are humans, and Raven doesn't have his nasod arm  
Only their hair and personality XD  
and they're all the same age cause it'd feel weird (to me...)

Aisha's POV:  
"Mmh.." I mumbled as I held back a yawn. I walked up to the windows of my one-story apartment, and pushed them open. Hello! If you wanted to know, I'm Aisha Yuzuriha, I'm attending Velder High, an- I stared at the clock for a while, and rushed to my closet for my school uniform...

"Hah...I made it..." I said out of breathe, and walked to my seat. "Haha, what made you late this time?" I looked up to see Rena Kawabe, my best friend, "I-I...slept in..." I mumbled looking away blushing, "Next time, I should wake you up." Rena said jokingly "N-No thanks!" I exclaimed scared recalling the last time she woke me up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AISHA, IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING  
TO TIE YOU UP, AND TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL!"  
and that's how she woke me up...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heehee, I was joking anyway~" "Well goo-" My sentence  
was cut off as the girls started going "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "OMG IT'S THE THREE MOST HOTTEST BOYS IN OUR SCHOOL~!" Hah...well I'm used to this, but what's so special about them? I looked towards Rena to see her blushing, "Rena, why don't you ask him out already? I asked with a sigh "E-Eh!? N-No, I'm not good looking..." I sighed again as I took a good look at her, blonde hair, very good personality, pretty, a-and...h- her...big...b-breast..."I'm pretty sure he would like you, if you got to know him better." I said finally "E-Eh? A-Anyway  
what about you! Don't you have anyone you like!?" "Hmm, nope." I said flatly "I thought you'd have someone by now..." Rena said sounding surprised "Well, nope no one, forever going to stay single." Rena looked at me with a surprised face "You're going to fall in love someday, I just know it!" I looked back to the group of girls crowding over the "three hottest boys of the school" One of them is Raven , the one Rena likes, Chung Seiker, the cute Pikachu boy (to the other girls not me) and last but not least, Elsword Haruka the playboy. "Okay, everyone get to your seats!"Yelled the most strict teacher of Velder High, Stella. I  
listened to her boring lecture about the War of El as I looked at the tree guys again. Seriously, what's so good  
about them?

(Yay time skip is the best~)  
"Wooooooooo, lunch time!" I exclaimed as lunch was my favorite time, "Ah, sorry Aisha! I have business to do, sorry!" Rena apologized "Oh...okay! Take your time." I said I skipped to our usual spot, the top of the school, the only part I like about not having Rena here is that I can sing without anyone hearing me.

Sekai wa owari wo tsugeyou to shiteru  
Dare ni mo mou tomerare wa shinai

-hajimaru

Houkai no SHINFONII ga narihibiite  
Furu ame wa maru de namida no neiro

Oshiete

Shihai shi shihai sare hitotachi wa  
Itsuka sono kokoro ni nikushimi wo  
Soshite aisuru koto wo omoidasezu  
Arasou no?

Kono uta ga kikoeteru  
Inochi aru subete no mono yo  
Shinjitsu wa anata no mune no naka ni aru  
Arashi no umi wo yuku toki mo  
Keshite oku suru koto no nai tsuyosa wo  
Kureru kara

Keredo mo susumu hodo kaze wa tsuyoku  
Kibou no hi wa yagate kiete yuku  
"Akari wo yokose" to ubaiai  
Hate ni hito wa koroshiau  
Namida nado tou ni karete

Kizuite

Sono me wa tagai wo mitomeru tame  
Sono koe wa omoi wo tsutaeru tame  
Sono te wa daiji na hito to tsunagu tame ni aru

Kono uta ga kikoeteru  
Sekaijuu no yorube naki mono yo  
Kibou wa anata no mune no naka ni aru  
Moesakaru honoo no naka demo  
Keshite kizutsuku koto no nai tsuyosa wo  
Kureru kara

Sono te de mamorou to shita mono wa  
Aisuru mono datta no darou ka  
Akaku somatta sono te wo nagamete  
Yatto mizukara ga shite kita orokasa wo  
Ayamachi to mitomeru sono tsumi wo  
Tomedonaku afureru sono namida wo shiru

Kono uta ga kikoeteru  
Inochi aru subete no mono yo  
Shinjitsu wa anata no mune no naka ni aru  
Arashi no umi wa shizumatta  
Ushinatta mono wa kazoekirenaku tomo

Kono uta ga kikoeteru  
Sekaijuu no yorube naki mono yo  
Kibou wa anata no mune no naka ni aru  
Kanashimi no yoru wo koeru toki  
Kanarazu anata wa ikiteiku tsuyosa wo  
Moteru kara

"Hah...that felt good to just sing without anyone hearing you!" I exlcaimed "Are you sure?" I froze, and looked

around, "Up here." I looked up to see...ELSWORD!? "H-How wha? Wh-when and how l-long where you up there!?" "The whole time." "O-Oh...WAIT THE WHOLE TIME!? YOU HEARD ME SINGING!?" I said on the verge of tears "Basically." "A-Ah..." I sat down hugging my knees to my chest "My life is ruined now..." Elsword jumped down from where ever he was, and looked at me  
"Y'know, your an interesting girl." He said sitting down in front of me, "H-Huh?" I asked looking up "How about we play a game, we make the other fall in love with the other."  
I looked at him with surprised eyes "Why would I want to play a game like that?" I said glaring at him "Hmm...for fun? Or what, are you scared I'll win?" I got mad by his cocky attitude "Fine, I'll accept!" I exclaimed "Now that's what I'd like to hear." Then he put his hand under my chin, and kissed me "Bye now~ See ya later~" and he walked away as I just sat there dumbfounded "H-H-He KISSED ME!? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!?" I asked to myself. Hah...I hope tomorrow is better as I walked back to class upon hearing the bell

Me: Aaaaaaaand that's it! Sorry if it was short XD ...  
Elsword: So...I'm a playboy, and I just kissed this grape  
head . _ .  
Aisha: SORRY FOR BEING A GRAPE HEAD D YOU'RE  
A BAKA!  
Me: Umm...anyway...since this is a dream I can wake  
up from it right? :D  
Elgang: U-Uh...s-sure?  
Me: Okay~ *tries* . _ .  
Elgang: We were kidding about the dream part = v = ;;  
Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?  
Elgang: I-It's okay Guilty!  
Me:O-Okay then...and can anyone guess the song Aisha  
was singing? :D  
Elsword: OH OH I KNOW WHAT IT IS, IT- *gets wacked  
by Aisha in the head* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? Q A Q  
Aisha: Too keep you quiet  
Me: Umm...anyway... I wrote this all on the notepad on my computer so sorry if it looks all cramped up :c ...Now bye everyone see you next time~


End file.
